Cristina
Cristina is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 148. Wii Sports Club Cristina is at Grade 9 in Tennis and Baseball. She often bowls in the Bowling game. She is a Pro at Grade ★10 in Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Cristina is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is Kurisuchi~īna '(クリス'テ'ィーナ''). * Cristina was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In this promotional video, her nationality was probably revealed, saying "Hola". Which probably means that she's either Spanish or Catalan. ** Thanks to the video and internal datas, we were able to figure out that Cristina was Spanish. * Cristina appeared in a Super Mario Maker 2 Direct. In it, she comments on Mónica's stage saying "Easy!" The flag from Spain appears next to her name, meaning that her nationality finally got confirmed (She's Spanish). * She's the only CPU Mii to have this hairstyle. * She and Na-rae are the only CPU Miis with these facial features combined. They also have the same eyes, same head shape, same skin color, and they both have the same grade level in Boxing. ** Kaori might also have the same facial features combined as them. The only difference is that her blush is orange instead of pink. * She and Pavel have the same exact grades in Wii Sports Club. Gallery Cristina's QR Code.JPG|QR Code of '''Cristina. HAA_0067.JPG|QR Code of Cristina (created by YT12345) Badge-6-7.png|'Cristinas Badge Badge-66-3.png|'Cristina's badge Badge-75-5.png|'''Cristina's badge Comments_In_SMM2.png|'Cristina' commenting on Mónica's level in Super Mario Maker 2. IMG 1244 (2).JPG|'Cristina' in Boxing FullSizeRender.jpg|'Cristina' in Wii Party U. Cristina.jpg|A portrait of Cristina. WVW69jN13qsTCJ9IH9.jpg|'Cristina' in Mario Kart 8. Cristina SSB4.png|'Cristina' in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. HNI_0061.JPG|'Cristina' in Miitopia. IMG_20181014_114520.jpg IMG_20181014_122619.jpg Wii_sports_club_families_the_nguyens_by_robbieraeful_dajxjh9-250t.jpg|Bowen with Cristina. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(269).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(268).jpg IMG 2122.jpg|'Cristina' as a swimming referee IMG 2560.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(18).jpg 1547826976030 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(43).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(85).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(83).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(84).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(146).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(147).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(148).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(149).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(150).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(151).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(182).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(183).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(188).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(189).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(190).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(162).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(344).jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 19 Butterfly Cristina 15691503360818885233747246295947.jpg 15694972747102453442384847994840.jpg 15702238377948114007178653461357.jpg 15702240225143716762534559763147.jpg 15702239543595900773514205251710.jpg 15702239105918599330924451817592.jpg 15702240973622738346106334911012.jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Red Females Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Spanish Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Miis with makeup Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:One-time Pro Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles